Chamber of Manipulation
by Wyolake
Summary: Shepard comes across some information on the doctor Kaidan dated after her death. One-shot.


**Chamber of Manipulation**

A/N: A little scene that has been running through my head. This takes place during ME3 after Kaidan re-joins the Normandy. One-shot. Now that I have this out I'll work on getting the next chapter of "On That Day…" completed.

* * *

Shepard sat in the lounge and looked at her companions as they laughed at something Joker had said. Garrus and Joker were regaling Liara, Kaidan and James with stories about the Cerberus crew.

"You've got to be kidding," James said with a laugh. "Fighting in a cat-suit and high heels?"

"Oh, that's nothing," Joker said with a wicked grin. "Shepard's yeoman was a sex fiend. It was rumored she could suck a golf ball through a garden hose," he paused at the looks this revelation earned him from those around the table. "That was the rumor, although I never liked her enough to test it."

"Yeah," Garrus drawled. "Kelly Chambers was pretty creepy."

"Kelly Chambers?" Kaidan asked. "The doctor on the Citadel?"

Everyone but James went completely still and gaped at Kaidan. James looked around him in confusion. Joker, Garrus and Liara all turned tense gazes at Shepard and quickly looked away.

"What?" Garrus stammered.

"About a year and a half after the first Normandy was destroyed some of my friends set me up on a blind date with a doctor on the Citadel. Her name was Kelly Chambers, I think." Kaidan said hesitantly due to the tension that had griped the room.

"Umm, petite red-head, green eyes, annoyingly perky?" Joker asked quietly and slanted a quick glance at Shepard.

"Uh, yeah," Kaidan said quietly. He looked at Shepard and saw that her face was completely emotionless, an iron mask hiding any emotion or hint of her thoughts. Kaidan fidgeted in sudden nervousness. Shepard only looked like that when she was beyond pissed. Usually gunfire followed that look. "But, it was nothing. I wasn't interested and I didn't go out with her again."

"Did you ever talk to her after that?" Shepard asked in a flat, controlled tone.

"Uh, yeah. I ran into her a few weeks after that and we spoke a little, but nothing worth noting."

Shepard stood up quickly and left the lounge with thumping strides. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and her back was ramrod straight.

"Oh, shit," Joker murmured.

"Yeah," Garrus agreed as he stood. "This isn't going to be good. C'mon, Kaidan, we need to be a part of this."

"What's going on?" James asked in confusion as Kaidan left the lounge with Garrus.

"I'll fill you in later," Joker muttered and drained his glass.

Garrus and Kaidan took the elevator to Shepard's quarters and Garrus took a deep breath before hitting the doorbell.

The door hissed open to reveal Shepard pacing irritably in front of her computer console. As the door opened she raised a hand and glared at the two men indicating that she didn't want them to speak.

"Shepard, I have established the connection," EDI's voice came over the intercom as they entered the quarters.

Shepard spun to her computer and glared at the face of Kelly Chambers. Kaidan swallowed nervously. That was definitely the doctor he had met on the Citadel before he found out Shepard was alive.

"Hey, Shepard," Kelly said brightly. "How can I help you?"

"Why did you meet with Kaidan before my resurrection?" Shepard growled.

Kelly was visibly startled by the question and the tone. "Wh-what?" she managed to stammer and brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck.

"Don't lie to me!" Shepard thundered as she slammed her hand on the desk. "You met with Kaidan before I woke up. Tell me everything. Now."

"Shepard," Kaidan said quietly, but snapped his mouth shut at the angry look Shepard threw at him before she turned back to the monitor.

"I, uh.." Kelly cleared her throat and tried again. She kept her eyes down and spoke softly. "I was approached by the Illusive Man and given files on both you and Lieutenant Alenko."

"Why?" Shepard hissed when the red-head fell silent.

"He, uh, he wanted to know what kind of relationship the two of you had…and…what weaknesses." Kelly risked a glance at Shepard and the two men standing behind the furious Commander before looking down again. "Specifically, I was to find out what would turn the Lieutenant against you."

"Go on," Shepard said in a hard tone.

"I had learned everything I could from the files, but I needed to make sure of my theories. So, I…I arranged to meet him. He thought it was a blind date."

"What did you report to the Illusive Man?" Shepard prompted as she balled her fists on the desk.

"I informed him about the romantic relationship between the two of you and told him that Alenko was emotionally vulnerable. I'm so sorry –" Kelly was interrupted by Shepard's cold, quiet voice.

"What else?"

"I said that if he made sure Alenko heard rumors about you being alive the entire time and working with Cerberus that his self-doubt would do the rest," Kelly managed in a miserable whisper.

"The rest?" Shepard prompted.

"The Illusive Man wanted to make sure that Alenko and the Alliance wouldn't support you once you were back in action. It was important to keep you away from him so that you would stay with Cerberus and work with the Illusive Man."

Shepard didn't respond. She closed her eyes tightly and her fists clenched even tighter. Kaidan gave a heavy sigh as the realization of just how completely he had been manipulated hit him.

"Horizon…" Kaidan whispered in a broken voice, but he couldn't continue.

Shepard's head lowered and she sucked in a ragged breath.

"I'm so sorry, Shepard," Kelly said quietly. "I didn't know you yet. I didn't realize…" She faltered as words failed her. "I truly regret doing it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard asked as she met the other woman's gaze through the monitor. "After we cut ties with Cerberus, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see what good it would do. All it would've done was hurt you and I thought you'd been through enough. I'm truly sorry." Kelly wiped a tear away. "Please forgive me."

"I'm going to enjoy killing that bastard," Shepard hissed. "Thanks for telling me now, Kelly."

"Good-bye, Shepard," Kelly said quietly and cut the transmission.

Garrus and Kaidan stood there silently for a few minutes. "I'll be…on the crew deck if you need to talk, Shepard," Garrus said quietly and laid his clawed hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.

Kaidan walked over to the fish tank and stared at them silently.

"Kaidan," Shepard said softly and walked to stand next to him.

"I feel horrible, Shepard." Kaidan said without looking at her. "I can't believe I let them manipulate me like that. So easily-"

"It wasn't easy," Shepard said in an angry tone. "Unfortunately the Illusive Man knows exactly how to hire the best. Kelly Chambers is an excellent psychologist. You had no chance."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Shepard. The things I said to you on Horizon…" Kaidan sighed heavily and leaned his head against the tank.

"We agreed to leave that in the past, Kaidan," Shepard said softly and gently gripped his upper arm.

"Yeah," Kaidan said shakily as he turned to face her. "Despite their best efforts I'm with you now and I swear I'll never be anywhere else."

"We win," Shepard said with a smile and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Kaidan smiled and cupped her face in his palm. "Feel like celebrating?" he whispered huskily.

"Oh, yeah," she returned the smile. Kaidan leaned in and kissed her passionately.


End file.
